1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a weighing apparatus and in particular to a bathroom type platform scale with an electronic display having a reinforced plastic base and platform. Weight distributed on the platform is applied to a single transducer located in the center of the scale by way of a pair of triangular-shaped actuation levers having integrally formed tongues extending from an apex which directly engage the transducer and allow for a relatively compact scale.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Platform scales are known in the art. Examples of such platform scales are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,666,032; 3,835,946; 4,315,554; 4,078,624; 4,674,582; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 281,235. Generally, such prior art scales utilize a transducer, such as a strain gauge, which is carried by the base of the scale to sense the weight on the platform. The downward vertical movement of the platform in response to a weight is applied to the transducer by various arrangements of levers which are in contact with the platform. Some known platform scales, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,554, utilize T-bar type actuation levers which are mechanically coupled together by a pair of parallel, spaced apart load struts. Such an arrangement contains a relatively large number of components. Accordingly, a considerable amount of assembly time is required because of the relatively large number of levers within the scale which must be properly aligned to accurately apply the weight on the platform to the transducer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,946 to Mettler discloses a platform scale which includes a pair of actuation levers of unequal length. The actuation levers are disposed in the base of the scale and are arranged to engage a transducer, disposed along an edge of the base. Such an arrangement requires that the base and consequently the entire scale have a relatively large area.
Moreover, most bathroom type scales are generally adapted to measure weight up to about 300 pounds. In order to support that amount of weight, known platform scales, such as the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,032 to Maffia et al, have a metal platform and metal base. Such scales are relatively heavy and expensive to fabricate.